Inuzuka Christmas
by KibatheWolf97
Summary: Have you ever wondered what Christmas is like with Kiba? What does Akamaru want for Christmas? What does Hana give Kiba? How will Tsume cook a turkey with a firecracker?


**Inuzuka Christmas**

_**A.N**- Hey guys! This is my first story! Its just a little Christmas cuteness with Kiba and his family! Just to get into the Christmas spirit because the most wonderful time of the year is coming at us all like a skier on crack! Here we go! Btw, when it gets to Christmas morning, the Inuzuka dogs can speak (well, Kiba/Hana/Tsume know what their saying)_

The snow was falling one Christmas Eve. Kiba Inuzuka lay there in front of the crackling fireplace, snuggling up against his large dog Akamaru. His mother's wolf, Kuromaru, was laying there with one eye opened, watching them. The black and white dog sighed and began to snuggle up with them, his scarred nose poking Akamaru's thigh, Kiba flipped over and buried his shirtless body into Akamaru's white fur. The fluffy ninja dog groaned, he was quite the pillow!

These dogs were like Kiba's brothers and spending Christmas with them was going to be great! Watching them all play with their new chew toys and gobble down peanut butter milk bones!Then get Hana to join them and all rough around in the fresh snow! That was Christmas morning for Kiba! Kuromaru sighed once more and licked his paw, he was the most protective big brother a guy could wish for. Akamaru grunted and his fluffy, white belly twitched. This dog on the other hand, was the funnest little brother you could ever play with!

The Christmas tree was lit, bone shaped presents underneath and muddy paw prints looked as if they had danced across the wooden floor. Kiba yawned and rolled over, Christmas Eve could not have gotten any better!

Kiba was woken up by a slobbery tongue. Akamaru was leaning over Kiba, his front paws placed heavily across the teenager's tan chest. "Whoa! Akamaru!" Kiba coughed and squinted at the suddenly bright lights. Akamaru yelped out "ITS CHRISTMAS KIBA! Get up sleepyhead! I wanna open my presents now!"

Kiba chuckled "Oh yeah! Merry Christmas buddy!" When Akamaru stepped off of him, he sat up and grabbed a blanket to throw around himself. He placed a cold finger on Akamaru's wet nose and said "I'll be back, I'm getting the presents!"

Akamaru wagged his fluffy tail. Kuromaru and Haramaru, one of Hana's brown dogs, came trotting up to the young Akamaru. Haramaru stepped forward and playfully nipped Akamaru's floppy ear "Merry Christmas Snowball!" the slim, brown wolf-dog laughed.

Akamaru grinned "Don't call me Snowball, that was my nick-name when I was little! I'm bigger now"

Haramaru sneered "Then your the Adorable Snowman!"

Kuromaru sighed, his brothers were nuts! "Hey wait a minute, where did the boy go?"

Akamaru perked his ears up "he's gettin' our presents!"

Haramaru wagged his tail "yaaay! PRESENTS!"

Then a tall boy with a Santa hat and bag slid down the railing of the stairs. "HO HO HO! I'm Santa! I come for your cookies and milk!" he dropped a bag of gifts down on the floor.

Akamaru skidded up to the boy, "KIBA I LOVE YOU! Can I has my presents now?" Akamaru pulled the puppy dog look.

Kiba laughed "Sure, but shouldn't we wait for Hana and Mom?"

Then Kiba was knocked to the floor, a hand covered his eyes. "Guess who, little brother!"

Kiba grinned, "well, you called me 'little brother' so you must be Hana

Hana got off him, "your getting too smart for this!" she smiled.

Kiba sat there looking at her and then flung his arms around her. She laughed "I see your happy its Christmas! I got you something, Kiba"

Kiba let go of her, "oh really?" then he smirked "gimme it!" he pounced on her this time and Akamaru pranced around impatiently.

"I don't have it with me! Its in the kitchen! And did you know Mom wants to _try_ to cook a turkey? She'll probably give up and put a firecracker in it" Hana laughed nervously and then fixed her sleeve.

"Oh my god, I'd get the fire hose ready!" joked Kiba

Hana sighed "yeah, do you want your present now?"

Kiba almost stood up, "yeah sure-"

Then Akamaru snarled "Ahem!"

Kiba looked at his dog, "right!" he turned to Hana "I haven't given these guys presents yet so they are gonna bite my ears off if I don't any time soon!" Kiba began to rustle around in the Santa bag.

Hana sat more relaxed, "you actually bought them something? I figured you would just cut the bones out of a cow and make em' a snack!"

Kiba crossed his arms "I'm not that cheap!'

Then he pulled out a big box, he handed it to Akamaru, "good luck opening this one!" Akamaru snarled at the wrapping and gnawed at the box. Kiba reached for it, "here" he unwrapped the paper with his hands.

Akamaru howled in happiness and snatched his present. A giant rubber hot dog! Akamaru shook it and bit hard, "OMG IT SQUEAKS!" Akamaru whinnied like a horse! Kiba and Hana laughed.

Kuromaru and Haramaru got giant bones from Kiba, nothing special! Kuromaru tackled Kiba and licked the boy like crazy. Akamaru joined the fun! But Hana held Haramaru back, three is worse than two!

Kiba finally stood up, Hana smiled at him and asked "You want your present now? Its from me and Mom!"

Kiba nodded, Akamaru had already gnawed a small hole in the rubber hot dog! Hana returned with a small red bag. "Here" she handed it to him.

Kiba took it and looked inside, he smirked and pulled out his gift. It was a blood red hat that had "INU" scratched across the front in black letters. Kiba smiled "dude, this is so cool!" then he ran over to the door and put the hat on. He looked at his reflection and grinned "pimpin' baby"

Hana laughed, her brother was so cute. She went over to him and hugged hi tight, "your look great in it! I'm glad you like it!" then she let go and laughed "I was the one who suggested it! Mom has no taste in epic clothes like that!"

Kiba laughed real loud, "yeah! She cant even cook a turkey!"

Tsume barked from the kitchen "I heard that Kiba!"

Hana and Kiba high-fived each other and then ran to get their boots on. There was a huge snow pile waiting for Kiba to be throw in by his sister, and plenty of cars to throw snowballs at! The three dogs loped happily behind them, eager to play in the snow.

Now THIS was a dog's Christmas!

_**A.N.**- Awwwww, this was such a fun story to write! I love the Inuzuka dogs, mostly Kuromaru because he's a big ol' fluffy tuffy! Oh, and would anyone else pay money to see Tsume put a firecracker in a frozen turkey? **PLEASE REVIEW** because I would love to know how I did and what you want to see next! _

**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!**


End file.
